Perverted Lesson
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja manis yang polos, mahasiswa tahun ke-3 yang sedang menyusun skripsi dibawah bimbingan seonsaengnim-nya, Choi Siwon. Sayangnya, tak ada yang tau 'rahasia besar' seorang Choi Siwon. Lalu, pelajaran apakah yang didapat Kyuhyun?/ WonKyu/YAOI/ CHAP 16-final chap
1. Chapter 1 - Seonsaengnim n his haksaeng

Perverted Lesson

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

Rated: M

Notes: Ini FICTION! Ada beberapa hal yang sesuai kenyataan, tapi kebanyakan sisanya adalah karangan belaka.

Karena ini rated M, author yakin yang baca udah gede dan udah ngerti dunia perkuliahan yang jadi latar belakang fic ini. Hehehehe….

.

**PROLOG - Seonsaengnim and his haksaeng**

.

"CHUKAEEEEEE!" Sebuah teriakan khas dari seorang namja kurus yang teridentifikasi bernama Eunhyuk sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya melotot sambil menutup telinga.

"Wah Kyu, kau hebat bisa dapat seonsaengnim pembimbing seperti Choi Siwon! Aku iriiiii! Kau memang DAEBAK!" Eunhyuk terlihat sangat bersemangat hingga menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh namja manis yang sedang diajaknya bicara ini. Mereka baru saja melihat pengumuman di website mengenai pembagian pembimbing mahasiswa tingkat 3.

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu, Nyuk!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya. Eunhyuk masih berteriak-teriak dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Siwon Seonsaengnim! Kau jadi anak bimbing Siwon Seonsaengnim, Kyu!"

"Ara-ara. Tapi enggak perlu pake teriak-teriak gitu, Nyuk! Telingaku mau pecah tau!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan temannya yang terlalu heboh ini.

"Siwon Seonsaeng! Choi Siwon! Wuuuuuuuhuuuu!" Eunhyuk masih heboh sendiri.

Ok. Ok. Choi Siwon. Siapa dia?

Baiklah, mari kita berkenalan dengannya. Choi Siwon, namja, 29 tahun, baru lulus dari Ph.D 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah menjabat menjadi asisten profesor di SM University Fakultas Humanity. Siwon merupakan seonsaengnim muda yang sedang naik daun karena mempunya banyak riset luar biasa serta puluhan publikasi. Tidak heran begitu lulus Ph.D, dia langsung diangkat menjadi asisten profesor. Di usianya yang masih relatif muda, Siwon boleh dikatakan sebagai aset masa depan dunia pendidikan.

Tak mudah mendapatkan seonsaengnim pembimbing seperti Siwon. Beberapa _applicant_ harus bersaing nilai dan menulis sebuah proposal. Persaingan yang sangat ketat memang, namun jika kau terpilih menjadi anak bimbingnya, dijamin kau akan punya masa depan yang cerah!

Siwon punya banyak proyek riset yang sudah jelas sumber dananya. Dia juga punya otak yang bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang luput dari pemikiran kita.

Lalu?

Menjadi mahasiswa bimbingan Siwon juga berkesempatan jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Salahkan saja dana proyek yang didapatnya yang sangat-sangat banyak itu sehingga mahasiswanya sering diajak ikut _conference_ atau _short course_ di luar negeri.

Setelah lulus? Tenang saja….. Lapangan pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi juga sudah antre menunggumu. Hmmm…. Begitu menyenangkan bukan?

Ada satu lagi poin yang tidak boleh dilewatkan! Ini juga salah satu poin penting dari seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon itu seorang namja yang tampan dengan senyum menawan! Tubuhnya atletis dan sangat macho. Wajahnya juga sempurna seperti artis. Dengan melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum, bisa dipastikan kau akan meleleh dibuatnya. Tak heran jika calon murid yang mendaftar 70% nya adalah yeoja.

Siwon juga terkenal baik dan ramah. Belum pernah ada yang protes karena dimarahi Siwon. Menurut kabar, keluarganya juga sebenarnya kaya raya. Duh, pokoknya keren sekali seonsaengnim yang satu ini!

Siwon sungguh sosok impian semua mahasiswa bukan?

Ehem, tunggu dulu! Jangan buru-buru menilai seseorang.

Sebenarnya, hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang tau rahasia terbesar Choi Siwon, lho.

Apa itu?

Hmm…

…

"Chukae! Kau harus menraktir kami, Kyu!"

Dan, bocah beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan pembimbing seorang Choi Siwon itu adalah…

CHO KYUHYUN.

Siapa dia?

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, namja 20 tahun dan baru saja menyelesaikan tahun keduanya di SM University. Karena di tahun ketiga para mahasiswa sudah memulai riset, maka di tahun ketiga akan dilakukan pembagian pembimbing. Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya menuliskan Choi Siwon sebagai seonsaengnim pilihannya karena tertarik dengan riset-riset Siwon. Yah, walaupun itu berarti ia harus bersaing dengan ratusan teman seangkatannya.

Tapi jangan pikir Kyuhyun mendaftar karena sosok tampan dan berkharisma milik Siwon. Kyuhyun mendaftar murni karena tertarik dengan bidang riset Siwon. Jangan lupakan juga otaknya yang jenius. Jadi, sebenarnya sudah wajar Kyuhyun mengalahkan teman-teman seangkatannya.

.

_**Siwon POV**_

"Aigoo…banyak sekali berkas-berkas ini? Apa aku harus menyeleksinya satu per satu?" Aku memandangi tumpukan berkas mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang mendafar menjadi calon murid bimbingku.

"Aish…ini membuang-buang waktuku saja. Tahun lalu juga begini….," rutukku kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresiku berubah.

"Untung aku sudah menyuruh mereka menambahkan foto di bagian biodata." Aku tersenyum senang dengan ide brilianku ini. "Itu akan sangat memudahkanku menyeleksi mahasiswa pilihanku…" Aku kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku mulai membuka berkas-berkas itu.

"Bukan ini." Baru sedetik aku melihat berkas itu, aku sudah melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Hmm…dia lumayan tampan, tapi….. Nope!" Aku melempar berkas di bawahnya.

"Dia juga bukan!"

"Bukan!"

"Ah, dia yeoja!"

"Ini tidak cocok!"

"Yeoja lagi, yeoja lagi!"

Aku kembali melempar-lemparkan berkas itu. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berhasil menyeleksi separuh lebih berkas. Aigoo… Aku masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Aku pun kembali membuka berkas yang lain.

'Deg'

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang ketika mataku menatap pada berkas yang sedang kupegang. Aku tersenyum puas memandang foto mahasiswa ini. Dia tampak begitu manis. Wajahnya putih seputih putri salju, matanya bulat besar, dan bibirnya ranum nan seksi. Dia begitu manis, imut, menggoda…..

Oohhh….. Pikiranku langsung melayang ke mana-mana. Aku membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bisa memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium bibir sexy-nya itu. Lalu akan terdengar suara desahannya yang seksi… 'Ugh….ah…aaahhh….'

'_Shit!'_ Aku merasa juniorku menegang. Wow hebat sekali! Hanya memandang foto ini dan berimajinasi sedikit, sudah bisa membuatku horny. Aku bahkan memutuskan untuk menghentikan menyeleksi berkas-berkas ini untuk bermain dan memuaskan juniorku dulu karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku mulai membuka restleting celanaku dan meremas sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik sana.

"Ouch _my little baby_…. Kenapa kau tegang begini?"

…

"Ah, akhirnya lega." Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan mengambil tissue untuk mengelap tanganku yang basah terkena cairanku sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar daebak!" Aku menaikkan restleting celanaku sambil terus memandang foto yang sedari tadi menemaniku 'bermain'.

"Aku tak boleh memandangnya terus. Jangan-jangan nanti aku horny lagi." Aku pun memutuskan untuk membalik berkasnya. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku duduk manis menyeleksi berkas-berkas ini, aku membaca resume milik sang pelamar.

"Wow, dia jenius!" aku sangat puas membaca resume-nya. Anak ini pintar. Ini menambah poin plus lagi untuknya. Aku beralih membaca proposal penelitiannya.

"Mengenai kehidupan ekspatriat di negara ini?" Aku tersenyum sendiri. Sebenarnya proposal ini sangat bagus. Hipotesisnya juga masuk akal.

"Tapi sayangnya…. Aku punya riset yang jauh lebih menarik lagi untukmu…"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku tersenyum puas penuh arti.

_**Siwon POV end**_

Okay, harusnya kalian sudah tau kan rahasia terbesar Siwon itu?

Dia itu. . . . . . G-A-Y (dan pervert tingkat akut!).

Ups!

.

"Kau harus menraktir kami, Kyu!"

"Betul! Betul! Aku juga sudah lapar. Ayo ke kantin!" Kini teriakan Eunhyuk didukung oleh teman dekat Kyu yang lain, Donghae.

"Tidak bisa, Nyuk, Hae. Kapan-kapan saja, ne? Aku harus menemui Siwon Seonsaeng untuk membicarakan penelitianku," jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru sambil melihat jam di tangannya. "Oh, sebentar lagi!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak saling tersenyum. "Ciee…cieee….. Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Kyu. Kenapa jalan hidupmu sempurna sekali, sih?" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, aku kan CHO KYUHYUN! Aku punya wajah yang tampan dan otak yang jenius,"sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. "Annyeong! Sampai ketemu besok!"

.

'Tap-tap-tap'

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon dengan was-was. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan bertemu seonsaengnim terkenal itu. Bagaimana jika nanti kinerjanya tak sesuai harapan Siwon? Bagaimana jika nanti Siwon kecewa dengan performanya?

'Tok-tok-tok. Kriek.' Derit suara pintu terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sepi ini.

"Permisi…" Sosok seorang namja dengan rambut _dark brown_ muncul dari balik pintu.

'Deg', Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras lagi. Ia memandangi sosok Kyuhyun dengan terpana. 'Bahkan namja ini jauh lebih manis daripada fotonya,' batin Siwon. Siwon langsung merasakan sesuatu berkedut di balik celananya.

Siwon jadi tersadar. 'Oh, jangan berulah lagi little baby.' Ia buru-buru memasang tampang serus untuk menyembunyikan horny-nya. "Silakan duduk, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dengan perlahan. Dia tampak mencoba rileks.

"Jadi, mengenai riset yang akan saya lakukan…..," belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah memotongnya dengan nada serius.

"Saya sudah membaca proposalmu. Lumayan menarik. Tapi saya punya topik yang jauh lebih menarik."

"Eh? Jadi, apakah riset saya bukan mengenai topik yang saya tulis di proposal?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk. "Saya sudah menyediakan topik untukmu, Kyuhyun. Proyek ini bahkan sudah mendapatkan jaminan dana dari pemerintah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

'Aigoo lihatlah tampang menggemaskan itu!' Siwon semakin horny. Ia bahkan terpaksa harus duduk dengan menghimpitkan kakinya agar bagian bawahnya tidak menggembung terus-terusan.

"Dan saya juga sudah menjadwalkanmu untuk ikut _conference_ ke Itali bersama saya tiga bulan lagi. Jadi, lebih baik kau **segera** memulai riset ini karena kita butuh data **secepatnya**," ucap Siwon cepat.

'Oooohh…. 3 bulan lagi kita akan berbulan madu bersama, Kyu… Ohhh….mengapa Siwon junior ini semakin berulah saja?' Siwon terpaksa diam-diam harus mengelus-elus bagian bawahnya agar 'tenang'.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan masih menyimak Siwon dengan serius. "Jadi, apa topik penelitian saya, Seonsaengnim?"

Siwon tampak menarik napas sebelum berkata-kata. "Ini topik penting dan sangat menarik. Mungkin baru kitalah yang melakukan penelitian ini. Ini riset mengenai kehidupan kaum gay di negara kita," jawab Siwon dengan serius dan berusaha tenang.

Kyuhyun menengengkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Jujur, dia sama sekali tak punya pengetahuan dasar mengenai topik ini.

'Ka- kaum gay?' Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat semua hal yang ia tau mengenai kaum gay. Tapi sepertinya ia tak banyak mengerti.

"Seonsaengnim, saya belum pernah mempelajari mengenai topik ini…...," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ah, pasti Siwon akan menganggapnya bodoh. Masa namja berusia 20 tahun masih tidak tau hal seperti ini? Apalagi dia mahasiswa jurusan humanity pula.

"Jangan takut, saya akan membantumu semaksimal mungkin, Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon menarik senyum pernuh arti. Sepertinya namja manisnya ini juga masih suci dan polos. Ini membuatnya semakin _excited_.

"Ka-kalau begitu, saya mohon bimbingannya, Seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum senang…. Dengan polosnya….

'_I got you!_ Kita akan mulai bersenang-senang, babyKyu.' Siwon tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun.

'Oh, shit! Kenapa Siwon junior ini tak mau diajak berkompromi, ugh?'

Sepertinya setelah ini Siwon harus kembali bermain tunggal untuk 'menenangkannya'.

.

**TBC**

.

_Preview…. Lesson 1 - How to making out_

Siwon Seonsaengnim akan turun tangan langsung **mengajak** dan **mengajarkan** murid kesayangannya bagaimana caranya making out….

"Kalau kau takut, pejamkan mata saja, Kyu."

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lesson 1: How to making out

Perverted Lesson

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

Rated: M

Note: ini FICTION! Data-data dan isi cerita ini sebagian besar adalah karangan belaka.

.

**2. Lesson 1 - How to making out**

.

Siang, di ruangan Siwon…. Pasangan seonsaeng-haksaeng ini sedang serius berdiskusi…

"Jadi, Kyu, kau harus tau dulu mengenai data kaum gay. Apakah kau tau, dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun belakangan ini, jumlah kaum gay di negara kita meningkat pesat 20%?"

"Eh? Jinja?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget. 'Aish, babo! Aku akan tampak semakin bodoh di depan Siwon Seonsaengnim!' batin Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Dan jika meningkat terus, pemerintah nantinya akan didesak untuk mengeluarkan UU pernikahan sesama jenis."

Kyuhyun tampak serius mendengar ceramah Siwon. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa Siwon tak menyesal telah memilihnya menjadi anak bimbingnya.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu mengenai kaum gay?" tanya Siwon di akhir penjelasannya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tampak langsung berpikir. "Sa-saya rasa, itu hak asasi mereka untuk memilih kepribadian mereka. Tapi…. Itu berarti akan melanggar kodrat mereka sebagai pria yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan wanita."

Siwon tampak mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Pendapatmu masih terlalu umum dan dangkal, Kyuhyun."

'Jleb!' Komentar Siwon benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terpukul. 'Apakah aku sebodoh ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jadi inti riset yang akan kita lakukan adalah untuk meneliti penyebab meningkatnya 'nam-nam' _couple_ tersebut. Dengan riset ini, kita akan tau latar belakang kaum ini merasa betah dengan hubungan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Oh emji, rasanya dia bodoh sekali. Dia benar-benar tak banyak mengerti mengenai gay.

"Saya sarankan kau banyak membaca mengenai pola hubungan kaum gay. Maksud saya, kau perlu tau apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga mereka betah dengan hubungan homoseksual ini."

"Ne."

"Tapi menurut saya, melihatmu yang belum berpengalaman mengenai topik ini, akan lebih bagus jika kau terjun langsung di kehidupan mereka."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ne. Eh? NE? MWO?"

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. "Apa kau pernah ke gay club?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Oh, tentu saja Siwon sudah dapat menduga jawaban namja yang tampak begitu polos ini.

"Sudah saya duga. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memulainya dengan meneliti apa yang terjadi di sana?"

"Tapi… Saya bahkan tidak tau ada di mana tempat seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. 'Aduh, kenapa aku bisa sepasrah ini? Harusnya aku bisa berusaha mencari tau di mana itu. Bagaimana jika Siwon Seonsaeng marah?' Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung menjawab tanpa pikir dulu.

"Saya tau beberapa tempat seperti itu. Mungkin saya bisa menemanimu ke sana. Bagaimana?" Di luar dugaan, Siwon Seonsaeng tidak marah dan justru menawarkan bantuannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Seonsaengnim!"

'_I got you!'_ seru Siwon senang.

…

Sabtu malam….

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika memasuki ruangan ini. Yup, sekarang dia sudah berada di salah satu gay club yang ternyata berlokasi di kawasan lampu merah.

"Jangan takut. Ekspresimu itu bisa mengundang seme lapar, Kyu." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Maksud seonsaengnim?" Kyuhyun tampaknya masih belum paham beberapa istilah.

Siwon tersenyum. "Aigoo…kau benar-benar polos, Kyuhyun. Oya, jangan panggil aku seonsaengnim ketika di luar kampus. Aku berasa sangat tua. Panggil saja aku hyung, ara?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, h-hyung," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun lagi. "Bagus." Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyu itu. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memulai risetmu? Kau bisa berbincang dengan orang di sana." Siwon menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang meminum wine di pojokan. "Sepertinya dia sendiri."

"Eh? Itu…itu…" Kyuhyun tampak takut-khawatir-bingung, jadi satu. Hei, bahkan rasa terkejutnya melihat sekilas 'aktivitas' pengunjung di sini saja belum hilang. Apa Siwon Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya bicara dengan salah satu tamu di sini?! WHAT?

"Ba..baiklah…" Kyuhyun melangkah berat menuju ke meja namja yang ditunjuk Siwon. Siwon mengamatinya dari jauh sambil tersenyum puas.

Ketika masih di tengah jalan, Kyuhyun disenggol oleh seseorang.

"Ah, mianhae," ucap Kyuhyun sopan. Ia kembali memfokuskan jalannya pada namja di pojokan tersebut.

"Hei, manis. Apa kau sendirian? Mau mencari partner?" Orang yang ditabraknya tadi tampak mengamati dirinya dari atas ke bawah, membuat Kyu jadi risih.

"Eh? Anieyo…anieyo….," jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru dengan sedikit bergetar. Pandangan namja ini seperti namja genit saja.

"Aku bersedia menemanimu. Kau kelihatan kasihan sekali seorang diri di sini." Orang itu buru-buru memegang pundak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyu semakin bergidik.

"A-aku tidak butuh partner. Mianhae…"

"Tapi kau sangat manis, bocah. Siapa namamu? Apakah kau masih virgin?" Kyuhyun makin ketakutan. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur perlahan ketika orang itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut namja ini.

Namja genit itu makin dekat… dekat… dan dekat… Kyu sampai menutup matanya saking takutnya.

"Ehem, maaf, dia bersama saya."

Kyuhyun merasa terselamatkan ketika mendengar suara bass milik Siwon. Sedetik kemudian, Kyu merasa Siwon memeluknya. Namja genit yang mendekatinya tadi tampak kecewa. Padahal namja genit tadi benar-benar menginginkan uke seperti Kyuhyun. Ia juga semakin menyesal ketika melihat Siwon yang HOT. Bahkan ketika melihat Siwon, hasratnya untuk menjadi uke-nya Siwon tiba-tiba muncul. *ini namja labil banget ya? Sebenernya mau jadi uke atau seme?

"Hyung…." Setelah namja genit itu pergi, barulah Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh yang melandanya. Siwon masih memeluknya! Itulah yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia membisikkan satu kata itu dengan desahan dan napas yang hangat. Kyuhyun merasa geli di lehernya. Ia pun bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Kyu. Begitu saja bahkan kau tak berani."

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk karena merasa dimarahi Siwon. Siwon jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat baby-nya ketakutan….

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak memarahimu." Siwon mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau takut berinteraksi dengan orang asing, bagaimana jika kita sendiri yang mempraktekkannya?" Siwon memulai rayuannya.

Kyu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap seonsaengnim-nya. Ia memang tak nyaman dengan kondisi saat ini. Pandangan para pengunjung ke arahnya benar-benar seperti orang 'lapar'. Benar-benar membuatnya bergidik. Ia tak yakin bisa berhasil mewawancarai satu orang saja. Mungkin lebih baik ia menerima tawaran seonsaengnim-nya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk." Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa. "Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu. Amati mereka dari sini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai mengengokkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tepat pada saat itu, ia melihat sepasang namja sedang berciuman.

"Eh!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil buru-buru membuang muka ke arah kanan. Ia kaget dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Siwon tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Wae? Kau takut?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya terkejut."

"Baguslah. Itu namanya mereka sedang making out, Kyu. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Eh? Emm? Mwo?"

"Kau terlihat lucu sekali jika sedang bingung." Siwon menepuk lembut pundak Kyu dan mengarahkan wajah Kyu untuk melihat kembali adegan making out sepasang namja yang kini berubah semakin hot. "Perhatikan mereka sekali lagi."

Kedua pasang namja yang sedang dilihatnya itu kini saling memagut, kepala mereka bergerak-gerak liar, tangan saling meraba, dan suara-suara desahan mereka bahkan terdengar hingga ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan coba seperti itu. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Eh?"

…

"Hyu-ung?" Kyu masih terlihat tak mantap melakukan ini. Saat ini tubuh kurusnya sudah berada dalam kungkungan Siwon. Wajah mereka juga sangat dekat.

"Kalau kau takut, pejamkan mata saja."

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata. Sungguh, ia benar-benar harus mengerem hasratnya untuk segera 'menyentuh' muridnya ini.

'Aigoo…. Butt-nya itu sangat kenyal dan menggoda. Tadi aku sudah menyentuhnya beberapa kali….,' batin Siwon. 'Tapi aku tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Sudah jelas Kyu itu masih polos dan merasa tak nyaman. Aku akan berusaha maju perlahan-lahan. He-he-he-he-he.'

Siwon mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

'Cup'

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Badan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Siwon yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak menjauh darinya.

"Diam dan rasakan saja, Kyu," bisik Siwon pelan tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyu merasa geli lagi. Ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

'Cup' bibir Siwon kembali menempel di bibir Kyu. Kali ini Siwon sudah membasahi bibirnya. Ia juga menjilat bibir Kyuhyun agar 'melicinkan' aktivitas mereka. "Rileks saja."

'Eumm,' lenguh Kyuhyun pelan ketika Siwon mengulum dan menghisap-hisap bibirnya. Siwon merasakan napas yang tak beraturan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tegang, Kyu. Santai saja," ucap Siwon yang telah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kini mengelus-elus pipi Kyuhyun. Aigoo muridnya ini sangat manis. Memeluknya seperti memeluk boneka dan menciumnya seperti makan permen manis.

"H-hyu-ng…"

"Ada apa?"

"Rasanya aneh."

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat keputusan dulu. Rasakan hingga akhir. Kau terlihat tidak menikmatinya, Kyu. Cobalah membalas ciumanku. Kau sudah liat banyak pasangan yang melakukannya kan? Kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ara?"

Kyuhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya dan kini tampak menggigit bibirnya. Siwon jadi tersenyum gemas. "Jangan takut, Kyu. Kita coba lagi, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dengan bimbang.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyu sambil sesekali berbisik, "Balas ciumanku, Kyu." Tangan Siwon juga 'sengaja' menyentuh-nyentuh butt Kyuhyun yang semok itu. Sungguh, Siwon tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini.

'Eumm…ummmhh….' Finally, Siwon merasakan bibir Kyu bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibirnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Gerakan Kyu memang masih tidak se-hot yang dibayangkan Siwon. Namun Siwon bisa merasakan hangat dan gairah dari sosok _innocent_ dalam pelukannya ini. Deru napas, hangat, dan wangi baby-nya benar-benar membuat Siwon mabuk kepayang. Siwon juga bisa merasakan 'sesuatu' makin mendesak dari balik celananya. Untung saja hari ini Siwon sudah mensiasatinya dengan memakai dalaman super ketat dan berlapis-lapis agar Siwon jr tidak menggembung seenaknya.

Siwon masih terus menggerakkan bibirnya menyesapi bibir manis Kyu. Sementara Kyu juga mencoba mengikuti irama Siwon. Siwon benar-benar mencoba bersabar agar tidak main kasar dengan Kyuhyun manisnya.

…

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Ini terasa….. basah….

Tapi ini begitu lembut dan hangat

Bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman bisa menyalurkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuh?

Bagaimana bisa juga sebuah ciuman bisa membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi nyaman?

_**Kyuhyun POV end**_

…

"Hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyu memundurkan badannya ketika merasakan lidah Siwon masuk ke mulutnya. Pautan mereka pun terlepas.

"Kenapa lagi, Kyu? Kau sudah cukup bagus melakukannya," kata Siwon dengan kesal. Ia kecewa ketika Kyu menghentikan ciuman mereka yang akan memasuki tahap H-O-T.

"Ta-tapi, ini aneh, Hyung."

"Jadi kau mau berhenti?" tanya Siwon dengan nada serius, seperti orang marah.

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Apakah Siwon Seonsangnim marah lagi?'

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku sudah meluangkah waktu untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kau justru menyia-nyiakannya. Jika itu yang kau mau, ya sudah. Aku tak bisa memaksamu. Besok kutunggu laporanmu di mejaku."

"H-hyung? Kau marah?" Kyu memegang tangan Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa mendengus. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, berpikir dan berpikir. Siwon yang kecewa berat karena Kyu diam saja, akhirnya merasa gerah dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Adik kecil di balik celananya ini benar-benar minta segera dipuaskan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu menggiurkan. Sungguh sayang sekali bocah manis ini minta berhenti sekarang.

"Hy-hyung?" Kyuhyun buru-buru memandang Siwon dengan tatapan meminta maaf ketika mengetahui seonsaengnim-nya itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-erjap lucu.

'Oh, tidak, baby,' batin Siwon. Sungguh! Jika Kyu terus memandangnya seperti itu, ia akan segera memperkosanya.

"Ayo….. A-ayo kita coba lagi." Dan jawaban singkat Kyuhyun langsung membuat Siwon ingin melonjak-lonjak senang. Untungnya ia masih sadar dan bisa berpikir jerih.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Siwon serius. "Kita ini tidak main-main, Kyu. Waktuku sangat berharga." Woah, tampaknya Siwon benar-benar hebat soal akting sok serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

Siwon kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. "Aku hanya punya waktu untukmu hari ini, Kyu. Jadi, kau harus cepat mempelajarinya." Siwon kembali berbohong. Ia hanya mencoba menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun agar bocah itu mau menuruti perintahnya dan tidak menghentikan 'perbuatan' mereka di tengah-tengah lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Di dalam otaknya, sebenarnya ia sudah ingin segera menggrepe-grepe namja ini. Tapi yah….. sepertinya saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

'Aku harus segera mengajari babyKyu mengenai hal-hal dewasa,' tekad Siwon.

'Cup' Siwon mencium pipi chubby Kyu. Kyuhyun kembali tegang apalagi saat wajahnya bergesekan dengan bibir basah Siwon.

"Kita harus lebih natural, Kyu." Perlahan, Siwon meraih kaos Kyuhyun dan menarik bagian lengannya agar kaos itu melorot dan tak lagi menutupi leher menggiurkan Kyu.

'Aish, seharusnya aku menyuruhnya memakai kemeja supaya bisa segera menelanjanginya dengan mudah,' batin Siwon.

'Cup'. Siwon mengecup leher Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kembali bergidik.

"Asal kau tau, Kyu, aku hanya ingin mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini aku baca di buku mengenai hubungan sesama jenis. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon sukses menciptakan dalih yang membuat Kyuhyun menurut.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Ia bahkan tak mampu bicara. Oh my gosh… baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ouch…. Hyung…." Kyuhyun berteriak kecil saat Siwon menggigit lehernya. Bagai seorang vampir yang sedang menghisap darah mangsanya, Siwon menggigit dan menghisap-hisap leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

'Kau akan jadi milikku, Kyuhyun manis. Bahkan aku sudah menandaimu.' Siwon puas melihat hasil perbuatannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aaaargh…." Kyuhyun kembali berseru saat Siwon menggigit bagian lehernya yang lain. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia merasakan hisapan, jilatan, dan gigitan di lehernya. Rasanya begitu aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang sulit dideskripsikan.

'Kau harus tau bahwa aku telah jatuh pada pesonamu, Kyu.' Bibir Siwon berpindah kembali ke bibir seksi Kyuhyun, menjilat dan melumatnya.

'Kau harus tau bahwa aku menyukaimu.' Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. Ia ingin menyalurkan perasaan terpendamnya pada murid bimbingannya ini.

'Mungkin bukan hanya menyukaimu, Kyu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama.' Siwon terus melumat bibir seksi Kyu dengan penuh perasaan.

'Apakah kau bisa merasakannya?'

'Kuharap kau segera menyadarinya.'

.

Senin, SM Univ.

'Tok-tok-tok'. Pintu ruangan Siwon diketuk seseorang. Hanya berselang sedetik, pintunya dibuka dan tampilah sesosok makhluk manis yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Siwon berdetak keras sekaligus membuat 'member-nya' tegang.

"Permisi seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun masuk dengan malu-malu. Hari ini ia memakai kaos _turtle neck_. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan _kiss mark_ buatan Siwon malam minggu kemarin.

"Duduklah, Kyu. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan laporan yang saya minta?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Maaf seonsaengnim. Sebenarnya…. Saya masih bingung. Saya sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus saya tulis. Maaf…" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap jika ia dimarahi oleh seonsaengnim pembimbingnya yang tampan ini.

"Jadi, kau belum membuatnya? Apakah waktu yang saya beri kurang?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tuh kan benar, Siwon Seonsangnim sepertinya marah.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin seharian saya sudah duduk di depan laptop. Tapi entahlah, saya tak tau apa yang harus saya tulis." Kyuhyun menunduk di akhir kalimatnya. Ia pasrah… Setelah kejadian malam minggu kemarin, Kyuhyun memang tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia selalu terbayang-bayang Siwon Seonsaengnim yang membelai dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Belum lagi ciuman pertamanya dan _kiss_ _mark_ yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang bekasnya di ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Saya kecewa denganmu, Kyuhyun. Padahal saya sudah meluangkan waktu untukmu."

Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Siwon Seonsaeng. Padahal seharusnya ia melihat tampang Siwon saat ini yang sedang tersenyum lebar seperti singa melihat buruannya.

"Baiklah. Kupikir kau perlu belajar lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin kita harus melakukan sebuah praktek lagi."

"Ne." Kyuhyun hanya meng-iya-kan dengan pasrah. Ia sadar ia sangat payah dan tak tau apa-apa tentang topik penelitiannya.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku Jumat malam setelah pulang kuliah. Apakah kau bisa?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengecek jadwalnya. "Saya bisa, Seonsaengnim!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Kali ini ia bertekad tak akan mengecewakan Siwon Seonsaengnim. Ia harus segera menemukan alasan mengapa kaum gay betah dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

"Mungkin kau harus menginap di tempatku. Kita akan melakukan praktek yang membutuhkan waktu sangaaaaat panjang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Saya mengerti. Saya mohon bantuannya, Seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun lega Siwon tidak marah besar padanya dan masih bersedia membantunya. Benar-benar bocah yang polos…..

'_I got you again, Kyu!'_ Siwon tersenyum puas dalam hati.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Lesson selanjutnya dari Siwon? Hmm…. Pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan?

.

Thanks untuk yang sudah me-review.

Ada yang tanya apakah Kyu itu korban Siwon yang pertama? iya dong. Anggap aja tahun lalu anak bimbing Siwon itu namja tapi enggak sesuai dengan selera Siwon (makanya Siwon menyuruh pasang foto untuk tahun ini biar bisa dapet yang sesuai seleranya. Hoahahahahaha).


	3. Chapter 3 - Lesson 2: How to making love

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	4. Chapter 4 - Lesson 3 - part 1

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	5. Chapter 5 - Lesson 3 - part 2

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	6. Chap 6 - Less 4: How 2 knot relationship

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	7. Chapter 7 - punishment

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	8. Chapter 8 - Lesson 5 - Blowjob

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	9. Chapter 9-lesson 6:to be good housewife

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	10. Chapter 10 - cheat and caught

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	11. Chapter 11 - punishment 2

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	12. Chapter 12 - Karma

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	13. Chapter 13

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	14. Chapter 14 - make up

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	15. Chapter 15 - Lesson 7

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


	16. Chapter 16 - final chap

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


End file.
